The cat, the bat, and the mystery impostor
by madisonhagan1
Summary: This is my first story on here I hope you like it! :) Catwoman wanders the city, but is there a stalker after her, and to make it worse, is it batman? viewer discretion is advised, beware of content.
1. Chapter 1

_Catwoman and the Mystery Impostor_

_"Well, Well, Miss Kitty..." I said staring at my companion, snuggled up at the foot of my favorite bed in my house... my couch. "Looks like this kitten's going solo tonight, huh?" I said, staring at the sleeping kitten against my legs. I sighed, scanning my surroundings, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness that was surrounding me. "Lets just hope that nuisance Batman doesn't get in my way." I snarled. I unclenched my fists, letting go of the soft blanket that incased me in a soft pillow-like cocoon, "Well time to prowl!" I said excitedly. I jumped up, and headed for the closet on the right, "Ah, There you are." I whispered. I snatched my black Catsuit that hung in the very back of my dark, bottomless pit of a closet. I slipped on my cowl and zipped up my suit, putting on my gloves last. I looked back at my little friend, still sleeping, safe, and sound on the couch, Ill be back soon, hun!" I looked down, not far from the ground, I jumped from my apartment window, down to the ally-way below me. I skimmed the area, looking for any cops lurking near by, none. I flipped up into the air grabbing onto the fence mesh of the incased ally-way and started to climb._

_I jumped from building to building, landing with just a hint of a soft thud, I practically made no noise, ever. I scanned once more over my surroundings, and heard a noise behind me. I froze. I blinked my eyes and started to turn my head around to face whatever was behind me. "Selina..." Said the dark figure I was now looking at, taking him in from top to bottom. "Well, well look what the cat dragged in, a dirty rat with wings!" I hissed. I took on my fighting stance and unclenched my fists, letting my claws retract back out. He took a step forward towards me, I hissed at his sudden movement. "Selina, I know you're not in the best mind set right now, don't do anything you will regret." He said with a monotonous voice. I hissed once more, launching my body toward him, slashing at his chest, dodging every move I threw at him, it made me furious. "Selina, Stop!" He yelled out to me. I growled at his innocent voice, the way it sounded, calm but worried, like he did nothing wrong. "You lying, nasty, perverted, monster!" I screamed at him, He had the most confused, sad face I have ever seen on a man in my whole life. "Selina, I-I don't even know what I did! What's wrong?" He yelled. "Like you don't know!" I growled, as my fist connected to his jaw, sending him flying across the floor, landing with a crack against the ground. He got up and clutched the arm he had landed on, "Selina! What the hell is wrong with you, have you lost your mind?!" He yelled up at me. I hissed an leapt up into the air landing on him, I could feel his rib crack underneath the heel of my boot. I raised my hand to slash his face, just as a Batarang came out of nowhere and hit my hand, I grabbed it and hiss at the mild pain in my wrist. "Not so fast!" I voice yelled from behind me, I turned around and sure enough it was the bat brat, Robin._


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, great, It's the bat's brat, The bird boy..." I complained. I clawed my way up of the ground and swirled around facing the little boy. "Don't you know... corner a cat, get scratch!" I hissed. I ran towards him, with a evil smirk on my face and attacked him, he tried moving but I already had this little birdie trapped in my claws. "You shouldn't have come here, now I'll have to pluck your feathers one by one, too bad I'm going to be real busy tonight cleaning blood out of my suit!" I snarled. His shocked expression turned to fear, I smirked and licked my lips, that was all I needed to know I had won. He tried to back up but was already at the edge of the building's roof, I laughed coldly. "tsk tsk! You shouldn't play with strangers little boy, you never know who will get hurt!" I slashed at him, I was going to enjoy every bit of my little hunting fest. suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my neck, I screamed. "Fuck!" I said in a hoarse voice, I grabbed and clawed at my neck, plucking the syringe from my tender skin, the drug already taking affect, as I crumbled to the ground, landing with a sharp thud as I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

_I woke up and I couldn't move, I felt so numb, I tried to at least move my fingers but I tried and failed. I looked around with my eyes, and recognized the room instantly. Suddenly I heard a voice echo through the room, "Selina, I'm sorry I had to do that, I had no choice." It was Batman, so he was the one who plunged that damn syringe into my neck! I groaned, I frowned, I hated the situation I was in, I probably looked so weak and vulnerable. "Selina, I don't even know what to think of you anymore, This just isn't you." He said. "Isn't me!" I screamed. "How dare you! you say this isn't me, well what about you, You stupid bastard!" I yelled out to him. He stepped back, surprised at my sudden outburst. He suddenly and the most angry expression on his face. " Me? What about me? I am no different then I have ever been, You! You are the one trying to kill me!" He screamed. " I'm only defending myself" I yelled. He scoffed, "Defending yourself? How is targeting me out of nowhere and trying to freaking slaughter me considered defending yourself?" He screamed. I narrowed my eyes, adjusting to the different lights around me. my cat eyes adjusting letting me see exactly what I needed to see. Feeling the numbness wear off almost completely, I secretly moved my claws up and down the rope the held me to the Bat cave's table. as soon as I got loose I clawed and pounced my way up the rock walls, dodging every trap the bat was throwing at me. finally I had gotten out of that death trap, I sighed relieved I had actually gotten out of there alive. I started off home, hoping the vigilante wouldn't follow me._

_** *~~Bruce/Batman~~***_

_I stared out the back exit, she had taken, shocked that she got away from me so easily. What had I done to her to make her hate me and even to go so far for her to try to kill me and Robin. I turned around as Alfred started to walk in bringing the syringe and food that was meant for Selina, we estimated around this time she would have woken up and needed another dosage, well not anymore I thought. "Sir, I brought, the food for miss Kyle." He stated. I turned towards him and nodded my head, "She got away, Alfred." I said. an unshocked expression was on his face, as I told him the bad news. "Master Bruce, are you going to go after her?" He asked me. I nodded for that was the only answer I gave him. He sat the syringe down on the table and carried the trey of food back up to our kitchen, I turned around and logged in to the bat-computer, watching the small bat-shaped symbol travel across town, landing and finally stopping at Selina Kyle's apartment, glad that I had planted a tracker on her I started on my way._


	4. Chapter 4

_***~~Selina/Catwoman~~***_

_I leaped into my apartment, and petted my cats as I walked inside. My babies noticed my distress and rubbed their heads against me, purring and licking my arms and legs. "Oh, I know my kittens, Mommy's just a little stressed out, no need to worry" I cooed at them. they looked up as if they knew I was lying about the not worrying part, I sighed and decided I couldn't stay here long, he would surely come here to look first. I refilled all of my cat's food bowls, as well as their milk and water bowls, I put fresh catnip on the scratching posts, I also cleaned all the litter boxes as fast as I could without making a mess or missing something and finally refolded and fluffed their blankets, "I'll be back soon." I said to them as I petted each of their heads on my way out laying a treat in front of each of them. as soon as I stepped back out in the alleyway I turned around and shut the window, locking it but keeping the cat door unlocked so they could come and go as they please as well as some new ones to find somewhere to stay. I sighed again, "I love you, my babies" I whispered, blowing a kiss I launched my body into the air so I could grab hold of the fence's mesh with my claws, and be on my way._

_***~~Bruce/Batman~~***_

_I parked my car behind the alleyway and pushed the right button to lock, and cloak it. I stepped into the main alleyway, I've know her to use to get into her apartment room. I peered into the window, but all I could see was mountains of cats and kittens, "she's not here" I whispered to my self. They all peered up at me from inside, They started to 'meow' really loud, not wanting to attract attention, I climbed down and snuck away into the shadows._


	5. Chapter 5

_***~~Selina/Catwoman~~***_

_ I had just made it out of the house when I stepped on something sharp. "Ow!" I screamed. I bent down to see what I had stepped on, It was a piece of glass from a beer bottle. "Just great..." I muttered, shifting my weight on my other foot as I started to limp. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind, "What the hell!" I yelled. I was forcefully turned around, as someone smashed their lips into mine. I fought with all my strength and still I couldn't get lose. Finally the man loosened his grip on my arms, and pulled me back. still keeping a tight hold on my arms, I tried to look to see who it was, and there he was the Dark Knight, looking at me as intently as ever. "Get the hell away from me!" I screamed. "Selina, you look so... ravishing tonight." He said. I glared at him, slowly making my way to the edge of the roof, I secretly scanned my surroundings, looking for any escape routes to take. " What's wrong, Selina?" He asked me, with a twisted looking smirk on his face. my eyes darted to him immediately when he spoke. " you seem so distant..." he spoke, as the words slithered out of his throat. " What do you want?" I asked. He took a step closer, only resulting for me to end up taking another step back, away from him. He smiled, eyes twinkling in the moon light, an evil grin plastered on that masculine face of his. He stared at me intently as a brief moment of awkward silence lingered between us two. Finally he spoke, "You." he stated. I had a slight surprised look in my eyes, as he made his way quickly to me and grabbed me by the wrists, I shook and screamed, clawing at him with all my might, but still it was no use, he wouldn't let go. "S-Stop, Stop fighting i-it Selina!" He said struggling to get the words out as I thrashed around trying to at least loosen his grip on my wrists. he threw me around, bashing me to the ground, pinning my arms, as he stratled me. I hissed and even spat in his face, he still didn't budge. he leaned down, me and him were nose to nose as he suddenly licked my face. he loosened long enough for me to scratch his hand, "Me-ouch! That's gotta hurt." I said. he grabbed his hand as I smashed an uppercut to his face, sending him flying across the ground, I leapt up on the other roof diagonal to me, and ran, ran as fast as i could._


	6. Chapter 6

_I looked behind, me as a dark figure came into view, my breathing started to get heavy, not from the running, but for being to damn nervous. He was getting closer, I couldn't take the running anymore, I was not a coward, I WILL stand up for myself and find out what the hell is going on. I stopped and skidded across the concrete roof, as he just begun to close in the last remaining space we had left between each other. " Oh? Decided to talk it out like civilized people, now did we?" he asked. " why are you doing this, Batman, you're nothing like this..." I croaked. He took a step forward, I held my ground. "You're MINE, Selina!" He hissed, "No one else's." I blinked in surprised, that was not at all of what I was expecting him to say. He leaped forward, I still held my ground, he seemed to notice I wasn't going to run away. He stopped, he didn't throw me to the floor, no, he just stood there, probably waiting to see what my next move was. when he seemed to notice I wasn't going to move, He raised his hand to my face, I braced myself for the impact that was coming. Nothing... came? then I felt a warm hand on my cheek. I opened my eyes and found him, cupping my face in his hands as his right hand caressed my left cheek. I slid my hand up to his face, cautiously, and caressed his cheek, as my other hand moved to my belt, popping one of the caps open, I drew a small capsule out of the case. slowly my hand came up to his cheek resting near his mouth, I squeezed and a thick blue gas hung in the air before us, as he coughed and squirmed, I took that as my window of opportunity and escaped, leaving a wheezing Batman behind me._


	7. Chapter 7

_I was running, running as fast as I could, the moonlight shining above as it danced off my leaping body over the roofs, I was scared, I was actually scared of Batman. I can't believe what he just did, was he sick? no, crazy... maybe? I don't know and I don't really want to know, I just wanted to get out of there. Why is he being this way, it's like he's a whole different person! I didn't want to go back to my house, he would look for me there, "I am so dead" I whispered to myself. I had found the bridge that connected the north and south part of Gotham, and slipped under it. " I guess I'll just grin and bear it for now, I'm going to have to sleep here tonight." I whispered to myself. I crawled over to the wall under the bridge and leaned against it, not wanting to fall asleep I couldn't keep my eyes open, so, I finally let my self be consumed by the much needed deep sleep that awaited me._


	8. Chapter 8

_I awoke with a blurry figure nudging my body awake. " Selina? Selina? wake up!" I groaned a little bit. the voice talked again, "Selina? are you ok?" I opened my eyes and found Bruce Wayne a.k.a Batman standing over me with a worried expression on his face. " no! no don't touch me!" I yelled, slapping his hand away. "Selina...? Please! Tell me what happened!" He screamed. I looked him in the eyes for the first time sense this all broke out. "That gas should have rendered you senseless!" I screamed. "Gas? What gas? he asked me. "The gas I threw at you last night when you attacked me!" I said. "Attack you? Why the hell would I ever attack you?" He asked me. I peered at his hand the one I injured last night with my claws. nothing was there! that should have left a scar, no it wouldn't even have been healed yet. I looked back into his eyes, his loving eyes, not the ones I saw last night, last night they were so... dark, obsessed, evil even. but now they were caring and passionate so revealing. "I slashed your hand last night... I-It should have left a scar." I said, my voice wavered as I spoke. "Selina, listen to me." He said sternly. "I never attacked you, you never clawed me, I have no recent injuries, nor any memories of harming you or any intentions to do so." He stated. " B-But I..." I stammered. "That's impossible! What kind of sick joke are you playing Bruce?!" I asked as I tried to stand up but failed and ended up falling into his arms. "I'm not playing any game, Selina. Either your sick, or someone is trying to scare the living hell out of you." He told me. I grimaced at the thought of someone that looked, talked, and dressed like Bruce/ Batman stalking me in the night. He held me close to his chest as I sobbed into his dress shirt. "I-I'm so sorry, I-I don't even know what to think anymore! I'm not even sure your the real Bruce!" I sobbed. "Trust me Selina, I am the real Bruce." he told me as he caressed me and hugged me close, we stood there for what seemed like forever until he pulled me back from him, and gave a half kind of smile and started to try to calm me down. once we were done he offered to take me to his mansion; I declined, not wanting to intrude or cause anymore trouble I told him I would be fine on my own as I stumbled back to my own apartment building, having no idea what's going to happen next._


	9. Chapter 9

_ leapt up into my apartment window and stumbled in I went to the couch and let myself fall onto the soft cushions. my cats piled on top of me as I drifted back to sleep only to be awoken by a sudden noise in the room. I sprung up from the couch and looked around for anything unusual, hoping it was just the city outside my window. I heard the noise again this time louder. I got up and tiptoed through my house finding nothing to count as a break in or abnormal. "Hello? Anyone there? I have claws and I'm not afraid to use em!" I yelled out. suddenly I felt a sharp pain jolt through my side, I looked down to find a stab wound in my abdomen, I yelled out in pain as I fell to the ground met by a large thud as my body hit the floor. " you should have listened..." I heard someone say.. "you should have played nice with me, Selina!" I heard the man say even louder this time. "YOU ARE MINE!" He screamed out to me. I looked around me trying to find out where the talking was coming from then I looked ahead of me as a body loomed out of the shadows into the moonlight before me. "Get away from me!" I screamed. "tsk, tsk, tsk,..." He clucked, "I love you and you love me, theres no fighting it and you know it!" He said. It was Batman, or at least that's who I thought he was. " Wh-who are you!" I lashed out trying to claw him but missed. He ran up to my and squeezed the side of my wound making me scream in agony. the crimson liquid ran out of my side onto the floor, he squeezed it once more as I writhed in intense agony, "S-Stop it! Please!" I begged. "are you going to listen to what I have to say, Selina?" he asked. "Ye-yes!" I stuttered. and with that I knew I had just entered my worst nightmare._


	10. Chapter 10

_***~~Bruce/Batman~~***_

_I had just made it home when Alfred opened the door to me he panicked saying the Bat-computer was beeping, it said Selina Kyle's vitals were low. I stormed through the house to find the Bat-computer beeping as Selina Kyle's profile and vital signs were up on the screen. The electronic voice rung out through the Bat-cave as I sat down to see what was going on. "Selina Kyle's vital signs low, immense bleeding and abdominal damage, increasing." the voice said. I got up put on my Bat-suit and took the Bat-car nothing matters now except her survival._


	11. Chapter 11

_ *~~Selina Kyle/Catwoman~~*_

_ I stopped my moving knowing it would make the bleeding worse and calmed my heart beat down. "Who are you and what do you want with me." I said between clenched teeth. "Oh, are you really that oblivious to the situation your in?" He asked me. he leaned down and leaned his forehead against mine. "You-You're not B-Batman." I whispered loudly. "No? are you sure?" He asked me chuckling. "you're nothing like him, of course I'm sure! I would never love anyone as atrocious, inhuman, and sick as you!" I snapped. "No, no, no... that just won't do. sigh... WRONG ANSWER!" he jammed his gloved fingers into the stab wound making me scream even more. "Stop it please! I beg of you!" I yelled out in pain again as I screamed out the words. I felt so cold, and empty the pain consuming my mind, I was going to die! that was all I could think of. "Don't you get it? we could be together, forever!" He whispered into my ear, a shiver ran down my spine as his hot breath tickled my skin. "I will never be with you!" I screamed, trying to shove him off of me. I was starting to lose consciousness, my mind slipping into the darkness of death, just then I heard a crash from my window. grunts and yelps rung out around me. "Let her go!" I heard a man say, a slight smile appeared on my face as I realized it was Bruce who has said that. "SHE'S MINE!" I heard the other man growl. "I-it wasn't Bruce who attacked me" I realized. with that, I gave into the darkness just as I felt someone pick me up off the ground._


	12. Chapter 12

_I woke up to a sharp, but mild pain in my arm, I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the bat-cave, I looked down to where the pain was coming from and realized I was being given a shot by Bruce, The real Bruce. "B-Bruce?" I stuttered. "Shush! Don't speak, just rest." He told me. I nodded and leaned back into a more comfortable position. " I removed the broken piece of the knife from your abdomen, I also had you have a blood transfusion, you lost a lot of blood." He stated. I nodded once more. " I stitched you up, you should be good as new soon." he told me. I smiled reluctant that I was actually alive. I cleared my throat, " W-Who was that man?" I asked. " I don't know but I promise you I will find out." He said warmly, he had an edginess in his voice I had never heard before, it was scary. His hand started to come towards me, I flinched. " It's ok Selina, I'm just giving you water." He said calmly. I nodded and took a sip of the water he had held against my lips. after I was done he carefully scooped me up in his arms and carried me into his house and up the stairs, he laid me in his bed and I drifted off to sleep again._


	13. Chapter 13

_***~~Impostor-POV~~***_

_I woke up, and looked around me, nobody was here. "Shit!" I said as I coughed up blood from all the injuries I sustained in the fight with Batman. I crawled up on my knees and started to stand up, I flinched at the pain in my left ankle, "damn it!" I cursed. It hurt but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I walked up to the window and peered out at the busy street below me, like nothing ever happened... "He didn't get the police?" I said confused. "Well! that makes getting her back that much easier!" I said gladly. I set off into the night in search of my beloved._

_***~~Bruce/Batman~~***_

_I woke up and glanced outside of Bruce's window, it was morning. I sighed and glanced around the room, I was alone. "Bruce!" I yelled out into the empty room, my voice cracking at the lack of water. Bruce burst through the door, and made his way up to my side. "Selina! Are you ok?" he asked me, worriedly. "Y-Yes I'm fine, I just didn't want to be alone." I stated. "I'm here, Selina." He whispered kindly, moving a strand of hair out of my face. I smiled at him, blinking my eyes softly, I don't know why, but I tend to do that to let people know I'm no threat to them. He smiled at me and did it back. "B-Bruce?" I asked. He looked into my eyes and answered me with a "Yes?" I raised my hand to caress his cheek as I spoke. "Have you found anything out yet?" I asked. He looked at me with a frown, no, he wasn't mad, just... he looked disappointed. "Nothing major, really. The only thing I have found was a strand of hair, but after analyzing it in the Bat-Cave, It just came up as cat hair. I figured it was yours." He stated. "Oh? What kind?" I asked him. He looked at me very seriously and asked me the most ridiculous question I have ever heard given our current predicament. "Selina, have you been to the Gotham Zoo lately?" He asked me. "The Zoo? No, not that I know of. Why?" "The hair I found was from the rare Black Leopard." I was startled, I haven't visited the Zoo in three weeks, The Black Leopard was my favorite. "Why would the hair be in my house, I haven't been at Gotham Zoo in quite a while not to mention I clean my house everyday include vacuuming." I stated. "Either your attacker is a rare Black Leopard, or he loves the Zoo just as much as you. Either that or he has found a very big pet." He told me. I smiled, "At least we got this far." I tried to sit up and winced in pain. "No! Don't get up, you are in no way ready to walk." He warned me. I smirked, and grabbed him by his collar and pulled him onto the bed with me. "Then, you just aren't going anywhere today then, huh?" I said chuckling out the words. He smiled and we laid there in silence for a while. Not the awkward kind but the 'I'm comfortable with you just sitting here with me' kind of silence. we kept staring at each other warmly, blinking softly, then he let out a yawn. "How long has it been sense you have slept" I asked. He looked at me with a half grin on his face, "Two days sense I last got an hour of sleep." He stated, I was shocked then I frowned angrily at him. "You are going to sleep mister even if you don't like it or not!" I yelled out, pulling the covers over us both, he pulled me closer, being careful not to hurt me in the process as we sat their cuddling each other we both drifted off to sleep. I was tired anyway, I shouldn't have tried to get up. I smiled as I heard him snore before I drifted off as well._


	14. Chapter 14

_***~~Alfred Pennyworth~~***_

_I had just got done cleaning when I opened the door to Bruce's bedroom._

_"Oh.." I said in surprise. Selina Kyle and Bruce were snuggling up together, in the bed._

_"I'll Just be back later, then..." I whispered, even though they were sleeping and couldn't hear me. _

_I walked out the door and closed it as quietly as I could and started on my daily chores, as Bruce's Butler, as well as Batman's. I smiled to myself, "They really do make a lovely couple." _

_I sighed and began cleaning the house, even though it was already in 'Tip top shape' as I do say so myself. _

_I'll just have to wait for them to wake up, before I can do anything further, then clean._


	15. Chapter 15

_***~~Selina Kyle/Catwoman~~***_

_I woke up from my nap at peered down at Bruce's face. He was still sleeping of course, even the great Batman get tired at some point._

_I silently crawled out of bed and made my way to the door. "Sorry Bruce but I don't need anyone's help. I have fended for myself all my life and I can continue doing so without anyones help."_

_I said a silent goodbye and pulled on my suit. I slipped out the window and made my way back to my apartment. _

_"I sure hope my babies are ok." I said hopefully._

_I had finally gotten to the window and opened it when my cats ran toward me, meowing and pawing at me for attention of course I gave them what they wanted, satisfied they were all ok._


End file.
